The LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) possesses many advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized in, such as LCD TVs, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop screens or notebook screens.
With the development of the liquid crystal display technology, people have more demands for the display quality, appearance design, and human machine interface of the liquid crystal display. The touch technology has properties of convenient operation and high integration, and thus becomes the skill development hot spot. The touch technology has been developed rapidly in the recent years, and at present, there are kinds of touch technologies put into mass productions. For the touch display panels at present, according to the positions of the touch sensor, they can be categorized to be the On Cell which the touch sensors cover on the liquid crystal cells, the In Cell which the touch sensors are embedded in the liquid crystal cells and the Out Cell.
With the development of the tablet display technology and the touch technology, the interactions between the human and the display also constantly increase. The touch control technology is a skill to perform sense and operation with the touch sense of the display surface, which can achieve better interactive experience. The touch control technology utilizes the principle that the different electrostatic forces are generated in different regions of the touch display device surface as the finger touches and slides in the various regions of the touch display device surface, and thus to obtains the different tactile sensations (such as hump or vibration).
The present touch control technology can realize to set the region of realizing the tactile sensation on the touch display device surface. With the program of pre-design, the sensation obtained in some regions of the display image can be different from other regions. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a principle diagram of a touch display device with tactile feedback function according to prior art. The touch display device with tactile feedback function applies the alternating voltages of frequencies f1 and f2 respectively to the vertical A region and the horizontal B region to make the finger feel the tactile feedback from the C region at the crossing position of the A region and the B region. However, the tactile feedback function for now cannot provide the tactile feedback at arbitrary positions and times.